justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Vehicle Sniper
.jpg |type = Sniper |released = 15.0.0 |damage = 1337 |fire rate = 12 |capacity = ∞ |weight = 5 when holding, 1 when riding |accuracy = 20 |range = Any |upgrades = |theme = |maps = Any |cost = Obtained by defeating Yowinghoh. |level = 100 |desc = It is a sniper that looks almost the same as a vehicle. It shoots an explosive bullet with no bullet travel time, and in which has a very small blast radius. It is very large in damage, however. In addition, players can also ride it to decrease its weight. It also has a slow fire rate, infinite capacity and its accuracy is excellent. It is suitable in all ranges. However, the player needs to be level 100 in order to do the Yowinghoh Boss Battle challenge to get a chance to get the weapon itself. In the 17.7.0 update, it was given buffs so that it combines the abilities of 4 weapon categories: melee, support, sniper and explosive. Melee because the grappling hook can be used as a sharp object used in close range, support because its grappling hook acts like a grappling gun when shooting at an object; sniper because one can use the scope and rocket hybrid to scope and shoot someone, shooting and grabbing the same opponent from its grappling hook; explosive because the scope and rocket hybrid acts like a rocket launcher when launched. Mini Replica The mini replica is used in the Cool Fool's Mini School Kit. It is about 1/10th of the size of this weapon and it has different uses. It allows performing like a grappling hook, it can hold an extra ink cartridge in its back and it can write like a pen itself. |history = One time, there was a person who loved making cars, and professionally built cars, motorcycles and other vehicles. One day, a group of robbers wanted to vandalize his shop and steal his money, so he thought of a hybrid of a motorcycle trike and a rocket launcher. So, he built a gray motorcycle trike that would shoot rockets. He also invented a type of item called a "rockope". A rockope is basically a scope that is also a rocket, so it's technically like launching an explosive scope. Though the rockope would be placed on the top, it would be moved to the right side of the backside a second later. The rockope can't be used when riding the vehicle, but can still be launched only as a rocket, but can't be used as a scope. It could only be used as a scope when holding it. So, the entrepreneur used this vehicle to destroy the basecamp of the vandals/robbers and sold it to a weapon collector for millions of dollars, who then kept it in the Sacred Concrete. He kept it there, because that weapon collector was one of the guards, and wanted it to be kept in somewhere safe. |a1 = Area Damage |a2 = 10x scope |a3 = Burning |a4 = Ability to ride |a5 = Armor bonus |t1 = It originally was called the "Futuristic Vehicle Sniper". |t2 = This was one of the first 6 weapons that are obtainable by defeating Yowinghoh. The others being the Secret Power, the Cleansing Foam, the Hyper Drain, the Ultimate Killing Machine and formerly the Artificial Dog. |t3 = Its damage is set at exactly 1337. |t4 = It is confirmed that it was once a meta sniper weapon. |t5 = It is one of the 7 meta weapons. The others being the Extinctor Heavy Machine Gun, the Extinctor Explosive Shotgun, the Extinctor Soul Thieves, the Extinctor Demon Swords, the Ultimate Killing Machine and the Artificial Dog. |t6 = When riding, the rocket logically and automatically turns to left side of the gun so that it won't directly shoot at the user. Also, in this case, the scope wouldn't be able to be used, but the rocket from the same item can be used. }}